And a Merry Christmas to you Too...
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: My Christmas fic...be afraid...be very very afraid....


The night before Christmas...a happy time when children snuggle up in warm cozy beds dreaming of presents, when friends gather to celebrate the holiday season....   
But for our heros...it was a night of shear horror!!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It began innocently enough, Amelia was just finishing wrapping her last gift, a pair of pajamas with little bunnies all over them for Zelgadiss (I'm not even gonna ask), when she felt a strange presence in her room.   
"Is someone there?" She turned around only to find nothing. But something was still not right....   
It was then she felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned and her mouth began to form a scream.   
But the princess's cry was lost into the night as the evil took its first victim.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Danm split ends," Zelgadiss grumbled, using wire shears to clip some of the unruly hair. One of the worst things about being a Chimera, you never have good hair days.   
Little did Zel know that tonight, hair would be the least of his worries.   
He quickly washed his face in the bathroom sink, preparing for bed. He groped blindly for the the towel until someone handed it too him.   
"Thanks," he mutters. Then it hit him....who else would be in his bathroom?!   
The Chimera looked up, his blood running cold at the sight he saw. He made a run for the door, only to find it locked....there was no escape.   
The second victim had been claimed....   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gourry's head popped out from under the bed. No, not there, where had Lina hidden his present. He knew it had to be around somewhere.   
The swordsman got to his feet, trying to think (which would explain that burning smell). Maybe...the closet. Yeah, that had to be it!!!   
Gourry made his way to the closet of the inn's room, flinging the doors open wide. But what he found was far from a welcome site. Even the dense blond knew great horror when he saw it.   
But for the third victim, it was already too late....   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah tea...there was nothing like it to calm the nerves. And if anyone's nerves needed calming, it was Filia. She had taken just about all she could of this Christmas season. Heck, dragons didn't even celebrate Christmas, so how did she get dragged into this?!   
No...calm...she would remain calm. The dragon maiden sipped her tea, needed cream... So, off to the inn's pantry, being she didn't carry cream herself, it would spoil after all.   
But while she was looking for the cream, the door to the pantry abruptly closed behind her. She turned, and nearly screamed when she saw who had trapped her here.   
"YOU?! No...stay back! No, NO...Ahhh!!!!"   
Victim number four....   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning...   
"Christmas morning at last!!!" Lina sprang out of bed, rushing downstairs for breakfast, and to open her gifts.   
"Merry Christmas every..." She stopped as she entered the dinning room. Her friends where there, sitting at the table...just looking down with what appeared to be various degrees of blush.   
Lina blinked. "Hey, what's with you guys. It's Christmas, why's everyone looking so down?"   
They looked up, their eyes filling with terror. But not at Lina, at something behind her....   
The sorceress slowly turned, her heart filling with dread at the site behind her.   
There stood Xelloss, smiling his every annoying smile...and wearing a headband with a piece of mistletoe on a wire attached to it.   
"Merry Christmas Lina." He smile broadened as he grabbed the sorceress by the shoulders, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.   
It took about three seconds for the whole situation to be fully comprehended in Lina's mind. And about a half second more for her to pull away and run around the room screaming, "Oh gods!!! I've been kissed my a Mazoku!!! Eww eww eww eww eww!!!!!!! Somebody get me mouthwash!! This is sooo gross!!!!"   
The others just watched her...knowing exactly how she felt.   
"Well, it'd love to stay," Xelloss headed towards the door, "but I need to find Valgarv so I can give him his Christmas present. Bye now..."   
And so the Mazoku left the inn and was soon being persuaded by an angry mob trying to destroy him with various spells.   
Yes...it was a very Merry Christmas indeed...for Xel anyway.   
Happy Holidays everyone!!!!   



End file.
